Hold on
by capturedmusicalhearts
Summary: Ian was on the bus to go to the army but wait...
1. Hold on

As mickey sat on his bed, in a silence that was too deep even for him he realized, he needed Ian more than he ever needed anyone. Throughout the night Mickey couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning constantly.

Ian had already boarded the bus be the time Mickey made it to the bus stop. Mickey ran after the bus. He was fast, fast enough to slam it and make the bus drive aware to stop. Mickey walked into the bus and screamed, "GALLAGHER!" Ian got up, hit Mickey's shoulder and shoved him out, while grabbed his bag and went outside with him.

"What the fuck, Mickey?" Ian had said with a angry tone. "What do you think?" Mickey said sarcastically. Ian turned around and told the bus drive to leave without him. When Ian went to turn towards Mickey, Mickey grabbed him by the back of his hair and kissed him for the third time.

"I couldn't just..." Mickey got choked up on his words. "Just let you go because..." Mickey hesitated to continue his words, rubbing his forehead and raising his eyebrows, looking deeply into Ian's deep green eyes' he finally choked up, "'cause I love you."

Ian stood there with this big ass smirk on his face and replied, "I love you too Mickey."

They began to walk towards the baseball field, roughly 2-3 blocks away.


	2. Hold on part two

Walking towards the park I attempted to hold Mickey's hand. He let me hold it. Wow.

"Something on your mind?" Mickey looked at me scratching his lip with his thumb as he sits in the middle of the field and pulled me down with him. He licked his lips. His kisses are always so gentle. His lips in sync with mine, lightly biting his lip, he whisper's in my ear, "I'm sorry.." His soft voice only mad me hornier. As he continued to kiss my neck he ended up sitting on my crotch, deeply staring at me.

He started to rub my chest. "I love you… so muuuch" I said in a slow sexy way. He sat there looking at me. He ended up laying down beside me. And he said, "Me too Gallagher, Me too!" Then he kissed my neck and grabbed my hand rubbing it slowly.

We laid there for hours staring into a blue blue sky with plain bliss in our hearts. I got to see a side of Mickey today that I've never seen before then he said.

"Guess I'm your bitch now Gallagher," he said sarcastically. I smirked and kissed his cheek.

_To be continued_…


	3. Hold on part three

I found myself getting up and inviting myself back to Mickey's house. He had told me that they'd sent Terry back to jail for abuse towards a bartender. Mickey said he had maximum 8 months in there.

As soon as we entered his house he kissed me while pulling me closer to his body and moving toward his room slowly. I smashed into his room door, we both grinned, Mickey was not looking at me with that gorgeous smile he has when he wants something. He went into the bathroom, and came out 10 minutes later, "Get in, Gallagher!" I entered the bathroom only to notice the lit candles and the bathtub filled with suds. Mickey closed the door and locked it. Then he grabbed my waist while kissing my neck. I turned around and he took off my shirt gently and kissed my chest. I pulled his tank-top off and kissed him softly on his lips, "I've wanted this for a while now…" Mickey said in a very low tone. We both started to pull off our pants then our underwear. He is so beautiful. I pulled him close to me and grabbed his ass and kissed him quickly.

We got in the tub. And he ended up lying down on my chest. I think he fell asleep. Cute.. I started to play with his hair and kissed his head, he smelled like cigarettes, typical Mickey. I still loved him. Not sure what I'd do without him. "I want to you know, I'll always be here for you Mick," Mickey responded but rubbing my face gently, I guess he wasn't sleeping yet.

There was a knock at the bathroom door, "Hey, lovebirds get the fuck out I need to pee!" Mandy shouted. We got out of the tub, wrapped ourselves with towels around the waist and unlocked the door. Mandy ran in pulled down he pants and looked relieved when he sat on the toilette bowl. Mickey and I ended up falling asleep together that evening after endless hours of video games and hot, sweaty sex.

I woke up to an empty bed. No Mick; just Mandy shaking the fuck out of me, "What the fuck Mands?" I said sleepy. "Lip's in the living room waiting for you.." she said calmly and walked out. I put my underwear on and entered the living room, still a little groggy. "What's up man?" I said calmly. Lip seemed sad and upset at the same time. "Our _father_ died about, uhh thirty-two minutes ago, that's what's up." He said with a dry tone.

What. The. Fuck. Frank was sick?

_To be continued..._


	4. Hold on part four

This didn't really surprise me. Frank was an excessive alcoholic, and smoked cigarettes constantly. This isn't much of a loss for me. My mother and father were both fuck-ups. And Fiona replaced Monica very well she was an amazing mother, uh sister? Ah, same shit. She loves us. And we love her.

I got dressed and when I went outside I found Mickey sitting on the steps having a beer and a cigarette. "Since when do you drink so early?" I said sarcastically. I was roughly ten-twenty-three in the morning. He looked at me and grinned. "Anyway, Frank died." I said as I sat next to him and stole his half-smoked cigarette and took a puff. Mickey laughed and said, "What a surprise..." Then he laughed again. I smiled 'cause it was funny technically. "Wanna come with me to my house to check up on the fam?" Mickey nodded and took his cigarette, took a few hauls and through it to the ground.

When we got to my house Carl, Debbs, Liam, and Fiona were sitting on the coach as if they were waiting for me. I sit down with them. I introduced mickey and asked Fiona what was going on now.

"Well they have him at the hospital now." Fiona remarked, "He getting cremated or not?" Mickey blurted out, as if he was concerned. "Yeah, they are." Mickey looked at me.

"Hey, Fi, I'm going to go upstairs and wash-up, meet you at the hospital at twelve to pick up the ashes?" I said in a dry tone. "Yeah, be quick.." she said. She sounded upset. She had always acted as if Frank was a burden to us. But in the end he was our father, and we did love him in a weird way. I went upstairs, Mickey following. When I reached the top of the stairs Mickey took me by the shoulders and kissed me with such passion, then gave me a hug and said, "I'm not going anywhere; I'm here and always will be. I love you Ian." He called me Ian and told me he loved me. Wow. He's changed. "I love you too, Mick. And I promise never to leave you again." He smirked and pushed me into the bathroom and roughly took of my shirt. He kissed my shoulder. We bother took off our pants and underwear and took a shower together. He washed me as I washed him and we were making out at the same time. By the time we were done it was eleven-thirty.

We got dressed and left the house to walk to the hospital roughly 2 bus rides and 4 blocks to go.


	5. Hold on part five

"Took you guys long enough," Fiona blurted out with a smirk on her face, "So it should take them about twenty minutes..." She said with a weird tone. "Where's Debbs, Cark and Liam?" I asked with concern. "They're with V and Carol; I didn't want them here for this you know. Debs isn't taking this so well and neither is Carl." Fiona said sadly.

"Fiona Gallagher?" a doctor had walked into the waiting room, "We just finished with your father, we are now transporting them to the funeral home." Fiona grabbed my hand and so did Mickey.

After we buried Frank everyone went to our house and sat in the living room restless and speechless. Mickey looked at me and tilted his head towards the stairs. Yeah, I wanted to go upstairs also. "Fi, I'm going to go upstairs, alright?" she nodded. I grabbed Mickey's wrist and we headed upstairs. I went to lay in my bed and mickey laid down beside me. We were spooning. He had his right arm around me. I found it very comforting. "It's been a long day, Mick." He kissed my neck, "Can we just sleep?" I said. He responded quit well, "Anything for you Ian." He called me Ian. I can get used to this. I loved him. "I love you Mickey...," I said as I grabbed his hand and kissed it and held it to my chest and dosed off into my slumber.

"Good morning sleepy head," Mickey said rubbing my arm. He passed me his cigarette. I took a haul, "What time is it?" I said very sleepily, "It's roughly twelve-fifteen." He said looking at me with his sexy look he gives me when he wants something. "Asking out of curiosity, what's going on?" I asked with suspicion. "I have lots of bad news…," he said with a smirk. "Hmm…," I said groggy. "Well my father was released from prison this morning…," he said with disappointment in his tone. "And my wife had a miscarriage…" he said rubbing his forehead as if he was clueless of what to do in this type of situation.

"When did Terry get out?" I said. "An hour ago, he's at the Alibi." Mickey seemed very upset. "You know if you like you can crash here again if you like?" I said as I kissed his cheek, got up and put my shirt on. Mickey went to close the door; Locked it; Turned around and took off my shirt; Kissed my neck; Then moved to my lips; Pushed me onto the bed. I can get used to this…


	6. Hold on part six

When I woke up Mickey sleeping; we were face to face. Wow, he looks really cute. I attempted to get up but he said something in his groggy morning talk, "What?" I said, "Where you going?" he said again, "Bathroom…" he looked and me and nodded. I took my pissed and got into the shower. Felt good to talk a shower in the morning.

I heard the door pen, "Who's there?" I said awkwardly, "Who do you think, Gallagher?"

We went downstairs to find everybody at the kitchen table staring at us and smiling. Mickey said he was going to head home and come over later, he kissed me on the lips and left. Wow he kissed me in front of my family. At this point we needed to DTR (define the relationship), and I bet he wouldn't be up to doing so, knowing him…

I went to 'work'; walking in Kash was the only one in the store. "Do I still have a job here?" I said looking at Kash, "Yeah, as long as you don't miss any more hours got it?" he said sarcastically, "Yeah, sure." I said with a smile. After 2 hours of working Mickey walked in looking around. Kash had already left to go home. "Need help?" he said as he grabbed the box of soup on the counter. "Sure," I said, I noticed how 'clean' he looked. He had shaved, cut his hair, got new shoes, new tank, and jeans, "You look good, what's the occasion?" He gave me a dirty look. "I want to look good, is that a fucking problem?" He walked up to me; we were face to face, he smelled really good, I wanted to kiss him, "Of course not, you just really look good… did you do it for me?" I said smiling still stacking some cans. "What's it to you?" He said smiling and looking at me. "Can I kiss you?" I said with a low voice even though no one else was in the store. He looked at me and kissed me hard, grabbing my neck and waist at the same time. He missed me. I felt it in his touch.

"Hey, what you doing later?" I said, "Going to get a divorce from the skank." He said dryly with a half-smile. "When you're done call me, I wanted to ask you something." He nodded and left.

My phone rang, I answered, "Yeah, its Ian what's up?" I said, "Meet me at the ball park in 20?" Mickey said with a really cute tone, "Sure." I said then hung up.

When I got there Mickey was sitting in the dugout having a beer and a smoke, "What did you want to ask me, Gallagher?" I get all chocked up from be nervous, "Well, um, I wanted to know…" I chocked again. "Spit it out already fuck." He said laughing; passing me the cig. I took a haul, "I wanted to know whether we are exclusive…?" I got butterflies in my stomach now. "He looked straight ahead took a haul of his smoke then turned his head to his right to look at me; he kissed mean said "What do you think?"


	7. Hold on part seven

"Answer me properly." I said looking to the floor.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until he finally spoke.

"You _are_ my boyfriend… if you, uh, want to be…"He said that we such ease and sincerity.

I think I was red like a tomato; I looked up smiled and laughed, "No shit!" I said looking to me left, he was smiling so beautifully, this was the first time he's ever had a smile like that. I think he was finally happy.

He cupped the right side of my face with his left hand, our foreheads and noses were touching, he brought my body closer to his. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. He started to kiss my neck when he said, "I love you…" As I was moaning from the kissing I also said, "I love you!" We went to go lay down on the field, we laid there for hours; holding hands.

"My father's back in prison again." He said laughing.

"How long?" I said grinning.

"For good…" He said with a tone of pleasure.

"What'd he do this time?" I said awkwardly.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me when he called, he just called to ask me to get him a lawyer, I told him to fuck off and I hung up. I was getting tired of always dealing with his shit." He was actually telling me how he feels; amazing.

"You know," he said, "you can sleep over now; I don't think he'd be coming home anytime soon." He said smiling while he looked to his right to look me right in the eyes.

By the time we got to his place it was already one in the morning, I laid down on his bed and started to fall asleep, but he cuddled in behind me and put his left arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, "I love you!" I smiled and dozed off.

When I woke up Mickey was still sleeping, so I went in the living room to watch some TV. Mandy came out of her room to join me, she was wearing her underwear and a short sweater… she looked good; she cuddled to me and she smelled like flowers, "You smell nice!" I said. "Thanks, Mickey bought it for me!" She said proudly, "Really?" I said with curiosity. "Yeah, anyway want something to eat?" she said smiling. "Sure, that'd be nice, thanks." As soon as she started to cook, Mickey woke up and joined me on the couch and whispered with a sexy tone in my ear, "Good morning, _boyfriend_…" he walked away smiling to give Mandy a hug good morning.

When I went to the bathroom my phone rang, I rushed to go pick it up, "Yeah what's up, it's Ian!" I said quickly, "Hey Ian, I need you to come over," Debbie said with concern, "Why? What's going on?" I sais while putting my shirt, pants and socks on, "They found Jimmy," She said as she started to cry, "What's wrong with jimmy? Debbie you there? DEBBIE?" I started to panic, "He's dead." She said then hung up on me.


	8. Hold on part eight

**Debbie's POV**

Walking down the empty hallway, I was holding Ian's hand. Fiona was balling her eyes out behind us holding Liam in her left arm and holding Carl's hand. Mickey was walking behind them looking to the floor; minding his own business.

I liked Jimmy; he was really nice to everybody, and treated Fiona so well.

"So, how did he die?" I asked the coroner. "He was shot in the chest, the bullet at hit his heart. He died instantly." Fiona was still crying and even more once the doctor has his prognoses.

**Ian's POV**

This is so gross. Fucking standing here looking at a dead corps that had decomposed so much that you can't even tell you the fucking person is. I left the room to go have a smoke outside, and Mickey followed me.

"Why the fuck would they show us a fucking decomposed body? Are they insane? Fucking Fiona was going ballistic in there!" I said as I lit my cigarette. "Ian calm down…" He said rubbing my back.

"Wanna ditch?" Mickey said raising his eyebrow and taking the cig from me, "Sure" I said, he was walking in front of me. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans with all black convers, a white tank and his hair all gel'd up. I ran up to him and grabbed his ass and kiss his neck, "Woah there firecrotch wait 'till we get to my house!" He said grabbing my hand off his ass and he held it all the way to his house. Once we entered his house he began kissing me and half-way to his room, "Get a room why don't ya?" Mandy said with a happy sarcastic tone.

I went to go join Mandy on the coach watching TV, Mickey was still sleeping. I had my jeans on and no shirt. As I sat down Mandy cuddled up to me and laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes, "I miss you, you know?" She said will love, "And I miss you!" I said kissing her forehead. She got up and kiss me on my lips and pushed her away and said, "Mands'" I get chocked up with shock, "It's okay just let me…" She continued kissing me and I let her. I was begging to enjoy it when Mickey walked in on us. "I can explain Mick-" he cut me off, "She's your best-friend call the shit, I know you gay… he came up to Mandy gave her a kiss on the cheek and kissed me on the lips and walked to the kitchen for a beer.

"Want to go to the park?" I asked Mickey as I put my shirt on in his room. "Sure." He said as he slapped my ass. He kissed me so gently like never before, "Something wrong?" I said with honesty. "No, I just really love you…" He said with the cutest tone.

When we got to the park, I was on the bench lighting my cig when I noticed how nervous Mickey was. "Dude, something's' up. What is it?" I said, "Just out of curiosity…" He was looking to the ground kicking an empty can, his face was flush, "Would you want to like…" he seemed to be chocked up, "like I don't know… marry me?" I looked at me his face so serious with love and honesty.


	9. Hold on part nine

**Ian POV**

At this point we were standing there looking at each other; Mickey was rubbing his left brow with his thumb. I could tell he was nervous. I went up to him; rubbed his cheek with my right hand then I went to grab his hair at the back and kissed him. We were both close together, "Yes…" I whispered into his ear and walked away slowly.

**Mickey's POV**

That was so close. Ugh what the fuck is this feeling in my gut. I'm in love. I love Ian Gallagher. Jesus Christ… "GALLAGHER!" I screamed, he turned around, I ran up to him and kissed him, he was smiling just as much as me.

When I got home, "So how did it go?" Mandy said with a smirk. "Yeah, it went well, fuck off." I went into my room. She followed. "Tell me!" She was looking at me with such a big ass smirk. "Fine, fuck! He's marring me!" I said giving her a dirty look. "OH MY GOD! MICK! Congratz!" She kissed me and hugged me, "I'm going to go to Ian's house wanna come?" She said. "Nah, imma rest." I said as I went to go lay down.

**Ian POV**

By the time I got home I was so tired, I wanted to sleep. I went upstairs and started to get undressed when I heard the doorbell ring. "Can somebody get that?" I screamed, "Yeah!" Fiona screamed back.

"Hey there sexy," Mandy said seductively, "so I heard you're going to be a soon to be married man…" She said in a disappointed manner.

"Yeah," I said still putting on my t-shirt. "I really love him…"

"I know Ian, I know…" she said giving me a hug. She smelled nice. Like a sea breeze on a summer day. I held her tighter not wanting to let go. "Can I sleep over?" She whispered into my ear.

"Mhm… yes." I went to go lay down, she joined me and we both fell in to a blissful sleep. She was cuddled up into my chest. She is so cute; Beautiful; Precious. Before she fell asleep she blurted something so softly.

"I love you, Ian."


	10. Hold on part ten

A few days had passed. Mickey hadn't come home. I couldn't reach him on his cellphone and wasn't able to find him at the usual places he would hang out. I started to get worried, even knowing his character… it was unusual. So when he called this afternoon I almost went into cardiac arrest.

"Hello?" I said in a reasonable tone.  
"I fucked up Ian..." Mickey said with such a sad tone that it got me quit concerned.  
"What do you mean?.." I said.  
"I don't want to explain over the phone Ian... Could you meet up with me?" He said softly.  
"You just finished telling me you fucked up! You didn't call me for fucking 3 days and you expect me to come and meet up with you? Jesus Christ Mick, where?" I said with anger and love.  
"136 Riverside Rd." He said as if he was smiling, then hung up before I could say bye.

When I arrived, I was at a park. The park was decorated with flowers, chairs set up; my whole family sitting on the chairs that were laid out. Mandy was sitting next to Debbie. I started to walk towards Mickey and as I did so everyone stared and smiled.

"What's going on?" I asked Mick who had the biggest grin on his face.  
"To be honest what the fuck did you think I was doing for 3 days?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Ugh, I don't know? But next time you decide to disappear warn me-" I said before I could finish he was kissing me and whispered in my ear there's a tux in the bathroom waiting for you.

I walked out Mickey standing at the altar, Mandy beside him and Lip standing on the other side. I walked to Mickey as if there was no one else in the room. Mickey took my hand and whispered in my ear, "I love you and I'd never leave you." That statement made me smile and tighten my grip on his hand. The priest was speaking so much then he asked me, "Do you Ian Gallagher take Mickey Milkovich as your husband for everlasting love?" and I responded with, "I do." Then he spoke again saying, "Do you Mickey Milkovich take Ian Gallagher as your husband for everlasting love?" Mickey looked at me and smiled and then looked at the priest and said, "Fuck yes," he said, people in the crowd started to laugh, then he corrected himself and said, "I mean I do." Then the priest went on and said "I pronounce you Mickey Gallavich and Ian Gallavich as everlasting lovers, you may kiss your husband." Mickey looked at me with his blue eyes grabbed me by the back of the neck with his right hand and cupped my right cheek with his left hand and kissed me, lightly biting my lip.


End file.
